


I Get It

by Archer973



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam Has a Crush, M/M, One-Sided Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was supposed to be concentrating on finding a way to center himself and control the shift. Liam was not supposed to be thinking about how good Scott smelled, or how amazing his smile was, or how just being around the Alpha made him feel warm and safe. Once again the image of his mother, who he was trying to use as his anchor, faded away, replaced instead by dark hair and glowing red eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get It

Liam was supposed to be concentrating on finding a way to center himself and control the shift. Liam was not supposed to be thinking about how good Scott smelled, or how amazing his smile was, or how just being around the Alpha made him feel warm and safe. Once again the image of his mother, who he was trying to use as his anchor, faded away, replaced instead by dark hair and glowing red eyes.

Groaning, Liam let his head fall forwards into his hands, mentally berating himself. What had gotten into him? When he’d first met Scott, knowing him then as only the former co-captain of the lacrosse team, he hadn’t even liked him that much. But now… now all he could see was that kind smile and that stupidly cute uneven jawline.  
And that was another thing. Liam had never been into dudes. Like ever. Mason had extolled the virtues many, many times, but Liam had never been able to see what his friend saw in other males. He looked at a guy and he saw competition, not beauty or attractiveness.

But Scott… Scott was different. On the surface he was this goofy, kinda awkward guy who half the time seemed like he had no idea what he was doing. But there was this strength inside of him that Liam had only begun to see after being bitten. And that gave him a warm glow that drew Liam in like a moth to the flame. All he could think about when he was around Scott was how much he wanted to be near him, touch him, hear his voice speaking words of approval. It was maddening.

“He makes it hard, doesn’t he?” Liam jumped at the sound of the voice, his nose suddenly registering a strange, yet vaguely familiar scent. He lifted his head quickly, scrambling to his feet, nails beginning to sharpen.

A tall, curly-haired youth was slouching against a tree on the other side of the clearing. It took Liam a moment to recognize him, but then it clicked. It was Isaac, the Beta who had just returned from France. Immediately Liam stiffened. The other wolf hadn’t exactly been friendly to him since his return, and Liam shared his dislike. Something about the other Beta’s scent bothered him, though he couldn’t quite pin down what it was.

“I’m sorry?” Liam asked, though it came out as more of a growl. The older youth grinned, showing teeth that looked the slightest bit pointed.

“Scott,” Isaac replied, pushing off of the tree and walking forward with what could almost be called a swagger. “He makes it hard to concentrate, doesn’t he?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Liam said stiffly, his eyes flashing as the other Beta approached.

“Yes you do,” Isaac replied, chuckling. “Every time you’re around him, you reek of it. Frustration. Confusion. Longing. Scott thinks it’s because you’re still trying to come to terms with the whole werewolf thing, bless his thick, oblivious head. But I know exactly what it means.”

Liam shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but Isaac, his hands clenching and unclenching. Isaac was right, of course. He couldn’t be around Scott without that warm, heady feeling stirring in his stomach and quickly swamping his entire body. Sometimes he felt like he could barely breathe around the Alpha, it was so powerful.  
Suddenly Liam felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his gaze upwards and found himself staring into a pair of soft, understanding blue eyes. Isaac was smiling at him, a small, upward lift of the corner of his mouth that was so different from his usual feral shark grin.

“I get it,” he said gently, packing oceans of emotion into those three words. “I’ve been there. I understand what it’s like to stand next to him and want to touch him so badly you feel like you’re about to explode. Some of it’s the Alpha thing. But most of it’s just Scott.”

“You’ve… felt the same way?” Liam asked hesitantly, unbalanced by the other Beta’s sudden change in attitude. Isaac chuckled at his question, sitting down against the tree and motioning for Liam to join him.

“I feel the same way,” he replied once Liam had sunk down beside him. “Scott… he’s always been… special. And I mean that in the good way, not in the ride-the-short-bus-to-school way. Though sometimes…”

Liam shared a grin with Isaac, chuckling as he remembered Scott’s helpless “I panicked”. Sometimes the guy was more werepuppy than werewolf.

“I knew Scott before he was an Alpha, did you know that?” Isaac continued, looking at Liam when he shook his head. “Yeah he was just a pitiful old Omega when I met him. Well, not really. Derek tried to convince us he was, but Scott had already started gathering his own pack. It was, oh, two life-threatening situations after that that he finally tapped into his super special, True Alpha, badass spark. But even before that I had been drawn to him. It pissed Derek off to no end. He had bitten me to gain strength, not to have me go chasing off after another Alpha. Scott, though, he wasn’t just some other Alpha. He was my friend. He kept me safe. He let me into his home when I had nowhere to go. He cared about me when I had given him no reason to. I trusted him in a way I never trusted Derek. And it didn’t hurt that he’s extremely easy on the eyes.”

At this Liam blushed. Isaac glanced over at him again, grinning. “Never fancied a guy before, huh?” Mutely Liam shook his head, convinced that all the blood in his body was now rushing to his face. Isaac laughed, but it was a friendly one. He even bumped Liam’s shoulder with his own.

“You might not ever again,” he said, his voice slightly more serious, though still edged in laughter. “Personally, I’ve never much cared what kind of junk someone’s got between their legs, but Scott might be the exception for you. It’s called heteroflexible, meaning you like chicks, but some guys, like Scott, just do it for you. Honestly I think most of the pack is Scott-sexual, if you get my drift. I know I certainly am.”

“So… did anything ever happen between you guys?” Liam asked, torn between curiosity and jealousy. Isaac smiled again, but this one was a bitter twist of lips that made Liam immediately regret his question.

“No,” the other Beta said, his voice edged with sadness. “I was too afraid to say anything. Instead I reached out to someone else who was hurting. She was his ex, which honestly was Freud-worthy. I loved her, but I wasn’t in love with her like I was with him. And then she died.”

“Allison,” Liam murmured, eyes widening, brain suddenly making the connection. He had heard her name mentioned and had pieced together most of the story from the little tidbits that he had managed to gather. But he hadn’t known about this.

Isaac nodded, blinking rapidly. Liam was suddenly hit by the bitter scent of sorrow that rolled off of the other wolf. Without even thinking, he pressed closer to the other youth and tilted his head so that it rested on the Beta’s shoulder. For a moment Isaac stayed rigid, but then all the tension went out of his body. His head rested on top of Liam’s and he took comfort in the long, warm line of their sides pressed together.

“You know,” Liam said after a while, his voice barely audible. “I have never seen Scott happier than when you showed up at the door.” Isaac was silent, but Liam knew he was listening. He bit his lip, then continued, the words falling out of him in a rush. “I mean, I’ve seen him with Stiles, and with Kira, and Lydia and Derek and Malia… But I have never seen him look as happy as when he is with you. He glows, you both do, I mean, he’s already got that warm, glow-y thing that he does that absolutely drives me mad, but when you’re there it’s like the freakin sun has come out after years of clouds and honestly I hated you so much because of it but I don’t hate you anymore because you love him and you make him all glow-y and I just want him to be happy and I want you to be happy because I like you when you’re not being all scary and growly and, and, and…”

Liam’s words finally ran out, so he just sat there, hoping that he had gotten his message across.

“What are you saying, Liam?” Isaac asked hesitantly. Liam sighed. Apparently he hadn’t. He took a deep breath and tried to think of the easiest way to say what he was thinking.

“When I’m with Scott,” he began, “I want to feel him pat me on the back or give me a hug or touch me on the shoulder. I don’t want to drop down and suck his dick. I love him, but he’s my Alpha. I’m supposed to love him. But you… You’ve loved him since before all that. And he loves you. He may not say it, hell he may not even know it because I have honestly never met anyone as romantically constipated as Scott, but… he loves you. Trust me. He loves you so much. And you need to tell him. Because right now he needs, what with the deadpool and the crazy assassins and trying to figure out how the hell to deal with an annoying little newly-turned Beta…”

Liam felt Isaac’s laughter rumble through him. It was a good feeling. A pack feeling. Isaac was pack. And pack looked out for each other.

“Tell him,” Liam said, lifting his head up and looking Isaac straight in the eye. “Just tell him.” The older Beta was silent for a moment, studying Liam intently. Then he nodded, a smile that would rival Scott’s in brilliance slowly creeping onto his face.


End file.
